


I'm Still Here

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on recent events involving the Shield, Crying, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Dean going through whirlwind of emotions during his RAW segment, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Roman's off the road due to Injury or something, Sadness and Emotions, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman, Dean and Seth were a thing but ever since Roman left, Dean is unable to handle his emotions and mental turmoil. So he shuts everyone off including Seth.Now the pressure is getting too much and he finds himself seeking comfort from Seth. Seth wants nothing but to make things better for his boy even if he can't fill Roman's shoes.





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Last night RAW, Dean's segment screamed defense mechanism and emotional turmoil. He took a good amount of time saying 'Roman? who cares' which means, he cares a little too much. Then he couldn't say anything after watching that package. He's the most emotional heel ever.
> 
> Anyways, so Seth sees right through Dean and when Dean finally comes to him, he's determined to comfort Dean and be there for him in any and every capacity.

Seth came to an abrupt stop as he spotted Dean outside his hotel room. He was sitting against the wall in the quiet hallway, his back pressed against the wall. He had his legs pulled up against his chest as he stared up at the roof, looking as lost as ever. The sight was heartbreaking to say the least.

Seth knew Dean was hurting. He knew how much Dean was breaking day by day. But knowing that was pretty useless when Dean wouldn’t let him be a part of his life anymore. Ever since Roman left, Dean had shut off. 

This was the first time since Roman was gone and Dean and Seth started their feud that Dean had seeked him out. It was always Seth running after him and Dean running away from him as far as possible, which broke Seth’s heart piece by piece even if he didn’t like to dwell on it too much. So finding Dean here brought some comfort to Seth’s aching heart to say the least. He walked over to the man who held a part of his heart and kneeled before him, keeping some distance so Dean wouldn’t feel suffocated.

“Hey.”

Seth’s heart broke when those baby blue eyes landed on Seth’s face. Those eyes that once shined bright as an ocean looked tired and red rimmed, and there were dark circles under them which only made the tightness in Seth’s chest more painful. 

Dean licked at his lips, one hand rubbing against the back of his head as he looked away from Seth’s eyes. “I dunno why I’m here. I just..”

Seth looked at Dean with sad eyes as he watched Dean struggle to process his words. But words really weren’t needed to let Seth know exactly how much Dean was struggling here. “You wanna come in?”

Seth watched as Dean looked at him with this unsure look, almost like he was scared a little bit. Seth bit at his lip and shook his head sadly. “I don’t know if I should be mad at you or myself that you cannot even trust me like that without Roman around.”

Dean shook his head and sighed. “’s not you I don’t trust. Its me. I gotta do this alone…But I can’t…I fucking break. Every single time. Its pathetic.” 

Seth watched as Dean’s voice cracked and tears threatened to spill from his eyes, which Dean was quick to angrily wipe away. Seth rubbed his hands on his face, letting out a deep sigh of his own. “I dunno why you have to do it alone. I dunno why you are making this so hard for yourself. And me too. I know you miss Roman. But I’m still here. We don’t have to…Dean, look at me.”

Seth watched as Dean did look at him, this time not wiping away the tears that spilled out. “I want to be here for you. I know I can never be Roman, and I’ll never try. I just…I wish you would let me be there for you. I still love you, you know? Even if you don’t want to…I never stopped loving you. I’m not asking for anything more. I just want to hold you.”

Dean’s lower lip trembled as he listened to Seth’s words laced with pure emotion. He wanted so badly to bury all his fears and let Seth’s arms wrap him around in a comforting net where he could forget about everything he had lost. Or was on the verge of losing. But these voice in his head kept screaming at him, kept him awake at night. He missed Roman. He missed Seth. He missed what he used to be and still wanted to be. Pretending that he felt nothing didn’t really help him feel nothing. 

“You haven’t been able to sleep have you?” 

Seth’s voice brought him out of his head, and he nodded somberly. Seth extended his hand towards Dean and Dean looked at it before his eyes found Seth’s. “Come on. Just…Even if only for tonight, let me take care of you. Please Dean…You need me and I am right here. I want to help, Baby.”

Dean’s mind and body felt so tired, and Seth’s words sounded so tempting. Before he even knew it, he was throwing himself in Seth’s arms and hugging him tightly. He buried his face against Seth’s neck and let himself cry. Ever since he lost Roman, Dean had refused himself to react to how he felt. To accept how broken he really was. To face how scary his situation really became. He was paranoid of everything, he had nothing left but Seth. So he cut him off. Before Seth was taken away from Dean, Dean had to let go of him himself. But now he was all alone and scared and sleepless nights were just taking a toll on him. Seth’s warm strong arms felt so good wrapped around his body. 

“Come on, Babe. Lets go inside, okay?” Seth pulled Dean’s face out of his neck and stroked his face as he pressed his lips against Dean’s temple. Dean nodded as more tears spilled from his eyes.

* * *

 “Here you go. You want me to…Is it okay if..” Seth had handed Dean a bottle of water before he joined Dean on the bed who was lying on his side under the covers. He was about to pull Dean against his side when he realized he probably shouldn’t step over. His mouth fell open in surprise when Dean scooted over and wrapped himself against Seth’s body. His head over Seth’s chest as he tightly wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist. 

“Hold me.” That’s all Dean said, and Seth felt like a huge weight had lifted off of him. This may not be much, but at least it was a start. He happily wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him even closer against his body. His lips finding Dean’s head every once in a while to press a soft kiss there. 

“I have never been this scared in my whole life. Even when I was dying..You know? It was me..Bad things always happen to me so I could deal with it. I just missed Roman so much. You too. But then…I never even imagined being here without Ro. When you weren’t there…He took care of me. Loved me. Protected me. I didn’t mean to push you away…But I’m so scared Seth…You were all I had left..What if..”

Seth’s heart felt like it would explode in his chest, Dean’s words were all raw and open. It had been a while Seth had been able to touch or hold Dean close to him, have him vulnerable like this. Seth felt his own eyes leaking with tears, he felt Dean’s body shudder in his arms. “Shss Baby. I’m so glad you came to me. I just…I dunno what to say to make your pain go away…But I know if I hold you, if I take care of you, it’ll help. I promise…Just let me be here and I'll make it better.”

Seth felt Dean nodding against his chest. “I love you, you know? I just…I am scared to love you.” Dean's voice sounded small, but Seth heard him clearly. He pushed Dean on his back so Dean’s head was laying against the pillow. Seth brushed his fingers against Dean’s cheek, noticing how his breath hitched as Dean closed his eyes. 

“Open your eyes, Baby Boy.” And Dean did. Seth gave him a comforting smile, his own eyes wet. “I love you too. And even though its scary, I know if we work together, we’ll get through this.”

Dean grabbed Seth’s neck and brought him down to hug him. When Seth’s eyes found Dean’s again, there was this smile on Dean’s face and he looked relaxed like he hadn’t look in the last few months. “I…Seth…I want you to…”

“What? What is it Baby? I’ll do anything…give you anything you want. Come on.” Seth’s gentle voice made Dean bold, as he licked his lips and looked deep into Seth’s dark eyes. “I want you to take care of me. Love me. Just make me forget every fear..every pain…Just wanna feel you…”

Seth’s eyes shined with this glint, and it felt like in a long while he hadn’t felt himself smiling like this. “Are you sure?”

Dean nodded, smiling a little before he pressed his lips against Seth’s. Seth didn’t waste anytime as he had Dean on his stomach naked as soon as their lips parted. His lips trailed down Dean’s back before he reached his ass, a pleasured groan leaving his lips as he starting spreading Dean open on his tongue.


End file.
